


Death of a Monster

by H_G_Wells



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_G_Wells/pseuds/H_G_Wells
Summary: Original Work, everything belongs to me and me entirely.





	Death of a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely mine except for references to a few things. Good luck finding out what and where.

"Please don't die on me, not now, not when we need all the hero's we can get."

"Hero? Don't call me that. I'm no hero, just a shadow. Your shadow."

"But you are a hero, don't you see that? You are my hero."

"Do you not remember what we are? God crafted a Hero, a perfect hero, you, to protect His creations. But as you are the perfect hero, you have a weakness, others. So He forged a Monster in the deepest depths of Hell and imbued it with His Godly Wrath. He then formed the perfect soul, equal parts Good and Evil and split it between the two. And so He made the Hero and Monster into Soulmates, so that the Monster would put the Hero's life even it's own. At least now that we have averted the end once more, we shall have another life together."

"But monsters can be heroes to. They are not evil, they are but born of necessity to do the things that Man cannot. And you said it yourself, without you I am not whole, I cannot live without you."

"You can and you will, until the next time we stand at each other's side in battle once more. I just wish we could spend eternity together but our souls are headed in different directions, mine pure Evil and yours pure Good."

"No! You are wrong. Our souls are one. We will spend our eternity together no matter what. Look around you, see the fallen heroes around us, ninety-nine brave souls that fought for all creation. All their souls were equally good and evil, yet their souls will have places of honor at God's table. And if you do go to Hell, I will personally descend into darkness and slay all that take up arms against me. I will lift you in my arms and take you up to Heaven and lay you at God's feet and beg Him for your soul."

"Face it m'lady, I am the Darkness to your Light, and as such we are unable to be together forever."

"Yet without the Darkness, we would never be aware that the Light exists."

"Okay, you have convinced me. I will see you in Heaven when all is done. Now be a dear and let me die."

"But who else will I have ice cream with?"

"Please, don't make me laugh it hu..."


End file.
